Atra Luna
by inksketcher
Summary: Title black moon. doesn't have anything to do with twilight except that it was inspired by it. it has some resemblence. Lorilie's tragic life gets worse when she meets a strange boy that is keeping secrets about himself and most importantly about her!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I've found it, the Gemma of Sanctimonia." the tall figure spoke, his white hair dimly glowing in the dark room. "But they have as well." Hesitantly, he looked up to see what reaction would come from the behind the shadows.

"It cannot be helped. Do not let them destroy it as we will need the gem in the coming future. When the time of the Atra Luna Eclipse comes closer, get the gem to follow you of free-will. If it is forced across the barrier the gem will become tainted, no longer of use. I'm sure you know what will happen if you fail?" asked the voice, full of ancient sadness…and anger. The man with the white hair nodded. "Good. However, if succeed you will be rewarded and your power doubled. You will be assisted with some of my guards but they will also serve to tell me if you do anything other than my orders. Now Kayden, you are one of my top subordinates. Do not upset me! Is this understood?"

"Yes master, all of it…except,"

"What?"

"How will I get it to follow of free-will? I doubt it would like the fate awaiting it." The room started to shake with wicked laughter

"Oh, I'll leave it to you. But out of pity I'll give a hint. Don't say the truth. You've always been good at that. Why, if I didn't know better I'd say you were the devil." A smirk spread across the man's face.

"Much appreciated master but you know my skills will be lessened in the presence of the Gem of Purity." The figure in the shadows groaned, annoyed of the petty conversation.

"Here, take these charms. Put one around your neck and it will cancel out the effects of the gem. Give the rest to the guards." A long, sickly pale arm reached out, holding the charms. The man gratefully took them and closed his fists around them. They small silver pendants with scriptures scrawled all over.

"Thank you master, you will not regret it." And with that he turned around and strode out the small black door. Slowly, out of the shadows, two men and a woman followed.


	2. Chapter 1

"Well, here we are, Strickland High Boarding School. It'll feel like home in no time at all." She grinned, her rosy cheeks getting redder. At least she was trying. I glanced up at the huge structure. All it was missing was a barb-wire electric fence and it could easily pass off as a high security prison. There was no way I was going to like it here, no way at all. Thank goodness I wasn't I going to stay for long. I've never stayed in one place for long. Four orphanages, five foster care homes and I've been adopted three times all in seventeen years. Tragedy after tragedy. It's my never fault though, and that makes it all the worse. The last orphanage rushed me out before anything could happen, before my bad luck descended on the place. The owner obviously fed this lady, Ms. Robinson I think, some sob story about me. Probably saying about all the physiatrists I've seen and my history of homes. Her heart was filled with so much pity she adopted me. Hah, like I need pity. I don't feel anything anymore because I've learned to block out all feelings. Why bother? It only hurts you in the end. I've learned that a long time ago. "Oh Lorelei, you'll like it here. Just give it some time." Ms. Robinson's cheerful face was now filled with concern. I have to admit, I didn't look very enthusiastic.

"You're probably right Ms. Robinson." I answered, forcing a smile. It obviously fooled her. Her faced suddenly returned to its cheerful disposition.

"Oh, call me mom or Stacy at least. We're family now, remember?" She was definitely trying. I just faked another smile.

"Whatever you say Stacy." Stacy was enough. Mom just didn't sound right. Anyway, who wanted their mom to be principal of a boarding school? Well, it was just one more thing I wouldn't miss when something happened to this place. I stepped out of the car and pulled my suitcase from the trunk. Everything I owned fit into a single bag. Sad, I know. Ms. Robinson looked at me, waiting.

"Is that it?" she asked. I just nodded. "No matter, we'll go to the mall this weekend. Won't that be fun! We'll be able to get to know each other better. Oh, I just can't wait!" She continued talking; making plans and saying what stores we would visit as she led the way inside. I quietly followed. The place was a mansion! Never would I have believed there was this much glamour hiding inside. A huge glistening chandelier hung from the ceiling overhead a circular desk in the center. The lady behind the desk stood up and walked towards with a huge grin. Her face was covered in makeup. Light blue eye shadow, mascara and deep red lipstick. My eyes hurt just from looking. Her hair looked bleach blond while her eyebrows were black. She dyed it, no doubt. No matter how shocking her appearance was it couldn't distract me from gazing around the room. On the sides were two mahogany stair cases spiraling up towards the immensely high ceiling that was painted like Da Vinci's angels in the cathedral. It was an echo room but I wasn't about to test my theory with all these people here. Beyond the desk was a huge golden door that almost reached the ceiling. Along the sides were smaller doors, all identical to the giant one.

"You like it huh? It's pretty extravagant and so beautiful. I'm Mrs. Swartz but you can call me Laura." I looked at the blond haired lady only then realizing that I was frozen in place staring at the room. I nodded my head, unwillingly diverting my gaze to Laura. She welcomed me warmly and gave me an envelope filled with everything I would need for school tomorrow. Then Ms. Robinson, or Stacy, led me up the winding stairs to my dorm room. I was pleased to know that I didn't have a roommate. I wouldn't have to try to bore myself with small talk. That would come tomorrow. Tonight I could just sulk and go over the papers in the envelope so I would have some kind of idea as to what I would do in the morning. I said goodnight to Stacy and went inside. The room was small and cozy to say the least. I got everything prepared for tomorrow and went to bed. I didn't unpack my suitcase though, I would be going back to the orphanage soon enough. Just like every other time.


	3. Chapter 2

The shadows were closing in on me. I had to run. I had to get away. I looked around but nothing was visible beyond the black shroud. There was nowhere to go and the darkness was creeping closer. My heart was pounding, my breath coming in short gasps. Then there was a light ahead pushing away the shadows. I was saved. I was safe…but not for long. I knew what was coming next. The bright light started to pulse, getting faster by the second. It started glowing brighter, but not with the peaceful white radiance that had saved me the moment before. Its color changed to a dreadful red; a sickening blood-red. I stood frozen, waiting for the inevitable. Suddenly, it exploded and I was surrounded by red flames, burning with rage. I couldn't think straight, my mind at a standstill. The shadows and fire swarmed together, charging at me, getting ever faster. I could feel the flames' scorching heat on my skin. I was trapped. Trapped like an animal. My whole body was trembling with fear. Then it hit and I finally thought of the only thing I could do. I screamed.

The scream carried on, into reality. I awoke in a cold sweat, shaking under the covers. I could feel the shocked expression on my face, my heart racing in my chest, and the fear still fresh in my mind. I tried to calm myself down, even out my breathing. It was a nightmare, just a nightmare. The same nightmare I've had every night before a disaster. The sun was shining, sunlight leaking through the window onto the foot of my bed. I glanced at the clock. It was 8:00. So, I had missed breakfast, not that it mattered. No one would notice I was missing. My first class started in half an hour but that was the least of my worries right now. This was the first time my nightmare came so early. Normally, it would start, earliest, two weeks after I've arrived at a new place. This would make it harder to keep my carefully cultivated façade of not looking like a freak and ending up at a mental institution. But, it wasn't like something would happen _today_. Sometimes I'd have the nightmare for weeks before anything happened. Still, I couldn't shake off the feeling of dread.

Slowly, I got up and got dressed in my uniform; a white blouse with a gray woolen vest to go over it, a matching gray skirt, and knee-high white stockings. I looked in the mirror to see the reflection of someone I barely knew. Myself. My waving black hair fell below my shoulders, curving around my face making it seem rounder. I was pale and no amount of sunlight could change that that. My green eyes that should be vivid and lively were lifeless and dull, shadows underneath showing my lack of sleep. The uniform didn't help change my zombie-like look. Worried and nervous, I grabbed the books and papers I needed and forced myself out the door. Today was bound to be total wreck and knowing that something would happen in the coming future didn't brighten my outlook of things.

I kept walking forward, my head in the map given to me yesterday in the envelope. The place was like a labyrinth. I was lost and there was no one around to ask directions. I turned the corner, hoping to find some kind of sign that would tell me where I was. I was late; really late.


	4. Chapter 3

"You lost?" said a low voice from behind me. I spun around and froze. Small chuckles filled the hall. A two boys and a girl were leaning against the wall. There was nothing particularly special about them but I couldn't stop staring.

My gaze was locked in the eyes of the guy that had spoken. His auburn hair was spiked and swirled as if it hadn't been brushed; a look few can pull off correctly. Only a small scar across his cheek blemished his ghostly pale skin. I was tan compared to him. Compared to all of them! Not only did they all have their sickly pale skin in common, but they all had the same intense silver eyes that stood out against their complexions.

A huge grin on his face made me start to wonder if I should answer or try to ignore him and walk away. I decided to walk away but when I tried to turn I found I couldn't move. I couldn't even speak!

"I think she is Avice. Maybe we should help her find her way back." said the girl as she started walking closer; sarcasm written all over her face. I would have been stupid to not think something was up. She gracefully strode over to me and examined my face, still keeping a couple feet distance. Her long red hair swayed as she walked. She was tall and skinny. Her features sharp, adding to her abnormal beauty.

Come to think of it, all three of them were beautiful; drop-dead gorgeous actually. The last guy had golden blonde hair combed down to the side covering one of his eyes. The smirk on his face as he stared at me caused a wave of uneasiness to sweep through me.

"Oh come on Constance. Why don't we have a little fun first? I'm sure she doesn't have to go right this instance." Avice smiled and started advancing.

"I don't know? Why don't we ask her?" Constance said, never taking her eyes off of me. "Do you have to go?"

I couldn't believe I had a choice! I tried to say I did. I tried to scream yes but I couldn't. Instead I felt myself move my head side to side. What was I doing? My one chance at freedom and I threw it away!

"See, what did I tell you. She has time," Avice chuckled. Now even the blonde haired boy was walking towards me. They had me surrounded and I was being herded back towards the wall.

The realization that something was going to happen to me finally came through. Fear swept over me and my heart started pounding. My whole body trembled and I could feel my knees starting to give out.

"Just look at how scared she is," laughed Avice. "We should do this more often!"

"Most definitely," agreed Constance. How could they be having so much fun out of this? Were they the school bullies? Suddenly I noticed that all three of them were wearing a small silver pendant around their necks. Were they a gang?

I reached the wall and sunk down to floor. I closed my eyes and hoped that they were bullies and not a gang. I would rather deal with a bully than a gang member any day.

"Idiots, what are you doing!" a new voice boomed. My eyes flashed open and in front of me with arms spread open protectively a figure loomed.

"Quo est gemma. Vestri acts es inconcessus! You'll ruin everything!" he ordered.

"Inconcessus?!" the blonde haired boy spat incredulously. "Since when is it forbidden?!" he yelled, his voice rising with pure rage while his eyes grew crazy and wild.

A loud ripping sound erupted from the guy in front of me; a short beast-like growl. The sound came and went so fast I might have imagined it. Still, everyone froze. A quick glance at the blonde showed that the anger in his eyes was now replaced with fear.

I looked up at my savior who was now precariously close to him. He too was pale and had the same steely, silver eyes. His raven black hair nearly covered them. Red-brown highlights adding to his handsome punk look, even with the uniform on.

"Sibyl, never will you speak to me that way, for next time, I won't refrain myself regardless of our surroundings. Is this understood?" Even in his hushed tone I could hear the sharp edge to his voice. Sibyl merely grunted in response, his distaste for the boy still evident. "You will follow my orders, all of you, and I had better not catch you doing otherwise. I'm warning you now."

With one last glare at the group, he reached down and yanked me up from the back of my shirt. I barely had any time to get my bearings when he started to push around the corner from where I came.

Once we were out of view of the gang I could see his shoulders relax and his eyes grow slightly warmer. "I'm sorry about that. My name's Kayden. My…cousins… meant no harm. Really, they just have a strange way of greeting others. We all just came down here from Washington a couple months ago."

"It's okay," I lied. He was crazy. Just like the rest of them, but who was I to judge.

I kept my head down and continued to walk down the hall while he strode along side me. I couldn't hold back my curiosity and found myself asking him the one question which answer I dreaded.

"Are you a gang?" I braced myself for the answer.

"What?" He looked completely taken by surprise. "A gang? No, at least I don't think so. What made you think that?" he chuckled. Even though his face was lit up his eyes were intently planted on my face, as if desperately wanting to know what I was thinking.

After a couple of seconds when I hadn't released my tense position he added, "You know they weren't going to hurt you, right. Even if they were I wouldn't have let them."

He smirked as he saw my face twist in confusion. Pshhh, sure, they weren't going to hurt me. I could just see it in their eyes that they felt horrible for scaring me. Yeah right. Why was he kidding himself?

"It's just that they were all wearing that silver necklace around their neck." I quietly said. I paused then noticed he was wearing one as well. "Even you. I was thinking it was some kind symbol, you know. Like some gangs have a specific tattoo."

I picked up my head to see his response. His face was stone still and, if it was even possible, became paler. Before I could make anything out of his expression it quickly changed into a lop-sided grin that sent chills down my spine. A dark, low chuckle filled the hall before he answered.

"Don't worry, it's nothing like that. It's more like a talisman, our little good luck charm you could say."

Well, at least I won't stand out too much if there are this many weirdoes in this school. Maybe I need a good luck charm too. Then, maybe…I quickly shook the thought from my head. No, I'm bad luck, cursed, and that's just the way it is. I've learned to deal with it.

I kept walking until I finally remembered that I was late to class. I didn't even know where the class was!

Right on cue Kayden spoke. "Well, this is your class. You're pretty late, but just tell the teacher that you got lost and he'll let you slide this time. You are new after all."

"How do you know this is my class?" I asked shocked.

"Well, don't you have Mr. Bartley as your first class?" I glanced down at my schedule. He was right!

"How did you know!" my voice rising and getting more panicked. How the hell did he know that this was my class? I hadn't told him had I? A loud laugh cut off my thoughts.

"Man, don't worry! I'm not stalking you or anything." I could see a small glint in his eyes as he said the last sentence. "The teacher new ahead of time you'd be in his class and announced it to everyone. I'm in that class so I heard." A small sigh of relief escaped my lips. Well, now I won't have to introduce myself.

"See ya later, Lorelei. Oh, and don't worry, he told us your name too." A faint blush rose in my cheeks.

"Wait, didn't you say you're in this class too? Aren't you going in?"

"Not yet. I have some business to attend to first." His eyes glazed over as he thought of something that had happened. It must have been about whatever business he was talking about.

"Oh, alright. See ya." I held my hand out for a handshake. Me with my manners, but, whatever.

He just stared at it for a few seconds, as if unsure what to do. Then he put his hand out and the second our hands met a warm prickling sensation shot through my arm. It wasn't exactly painful but he quickly pulled back his hand with a sharp intake of air, as if the touch had stung him.

A few seconds of awkward silence passed but it was soon broken by Kayden.

"Well, that was…interesting." He said, that lop-sided grin once again making me shiver. Then, without another word, he spun around and walked back down the narrow hallway.

For some reason, he gave me the feeling of insecurity and I had felt very wary next to him, even though he had helped me. Before I could give myself time to let my emotions wander, I decided, right there on the spot that I hated him. Him and his ruthless gang. Who cares if he said it wasn't a gang. I didn't believe it and nothing would convince me otherwise.

With this new-found hate, I walked through the door into the classroom. All eyes, students and teacher alike, stared at me as I entered. I got myself ready for the boring lecture that was bound to come as I glanced at an already snoozing student. This was going to be a fun class. Oh joy!


End file.
